Computing devices are used to implement various graphical services and products. A computing device may provide a graphical user interface (GUI) with which a user may interact. The GUI may display various graphical objects. Such graphical objects may provide information about a service, such as scheduling of tasks, being performed by the computing device. Scheduled tasks may be stored within databases or other storage structures of a distributed network environment (e.g., a cloud service), or within databases or other storage structures of a local computer. A user may interact with the graphical objects to perform operations upon the scheduled tasks. For example, the graphical objects may be used to add new tasks, to remove existing tasks, or to modify existing tasks, and new graphical objects may be created and displayed to represent the changes.
In order to improve use of the GUI, reduce network bandwidth, processing and storage sources, and/or overall system load, it is desirable to efficiently identify and display acceptable time slots for new tasks via graphical objects.
Unfortunately, typical existing GUIs are limited to displaying graphical objects for some time slots, and not for others that could be utilized. Thus, users are limited in their choices.